


softest

by shovelcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's just them being all lovey dovey, Jicheol, M/M, Super fluffy I swear, Two big dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovelcoups/pseuds/shovelcoups
Summary: seungcheol is sick and of course jihoon can't take his eyes off of his man child of a boyfriend





	softest

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all im back and im going to be uploading a lot more fics !!!! expect a lot more to come ;-) but here's just some super fluffy jicheol to heal my heart

"Cheol? Cheol!" SeungCheol opened his eyes to a Jihoon looking down at him with a concerned look as he kneeled by the bed. 

The sunlight streamed in and illuminated Jihoon's beautiful features, SeungCheol thought to himself. Jihoon was like a small pale angel. His angel.

"Yeah?" SeungCheol replied, more than a little surprised at how croaky his voice was. "I don't feel so good," he muttered, sitting up in bed.

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "Cheol, you're running a fever." He said, the concern showing in his voice. He put his hand to SeungCheol's forehead again, and the warmth spread to his hands rapidly. 

SeungCheol let out a sigh at how cool Jihoon's hands were and closed his eyes, smiling. "You're worried about me?" He teased.

Jihoon set his lips in a straight line. "Yeah, I'm worried. You're not going to work today, okay? And I'm staying home with you." "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. You don't have to stay home with me." SeungCheol smiled and reassured Jihoon even though he could feel himself getting more heated up by the fever. "No. Definitely not." "Aww, come on, Hoonie." 

"No. You're my big stupid child boyfriend and I have to take care of you." Jihoon said determinately, though he was flushing a little pink. He was never really good at expressing affection of any form, but when he was with SeungCheol, that side of him was always brought out and he would always get flustered while his boyfriend embraced him.

"Yeah, fair enough. You're my small smart boyfriend then." SeungCheol grinned. 

Jihoon's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink. "Yeah, okay. I'm going to go get you a wet towel and make some porridge for you, okay? You need lots of rest." 

"And cuddles!" SeungCheol let out a wide grin before pouncing on Jihoon and smothering him in a big hug. 

"Yeah." Was all Jihoon could say while being overwhelmingly embraced by SeungCheol's biceps and the warm, familiar scent of him. Soft and smooth like vanilla but also with a faint scent of something spice. He breathed in and wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah." He said again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!!! leave a kudos or comment, i love them <3


End file.
